Twlight Arcana
by SilverSickle
Summary: When Yuki is called to the Kuran Palace, she discovers much more about Kaname then she could ever dream… Will her true Destiny be revealed or will she be swallowed by the Kuran’s deadly secrets?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I return with a new fanfiction. Please be kind folks this is the introduction that sets up everything. As usual all suggestions, comments etc are encouraged.

I don't own anything except Sanjuro.

00000000

It was unusual Yuki Cross thought, a little annoyed to be stuck in this carriage of Baroque proportions. It was two weeks before Christmas and the sun shone weekly out on the moor like land they were traveling over. Her brown eyes settled on her ever-present stepfather Headmaster Cross who was sound asleep. Nuzzled in the far corner of the richly upholstered carriage. He hadn't stirred for hours now and the only thing other then the rumbling of the carriage was his even breathing, or a soft muttering of something in his sleep.

Letting the heavy satin curtain fall over the window, she looked down to her lap where an elaborately written letter sat. She had taken it from her father's attaché case that lay next to her.

Simply it read

_I have urgent news that cannot be written for chance someone might use it for ill, only know that you have until the full moon to arrive here at the Kuran Palace._

_Tsukasa. _

Yuki wondered if that was Kaname-sama's father and why everything was cloaked with such secrecy. All her thoughts flew out of her head as she was pitched violently forward, her father woke with a snort was the carriage came to a bone jarring stop. Yuki's found herself on the other side of the spacious carriage, cradling a throbbing head.

"Stay in the carriage Yuki." The Headmaster cautioned and opening the carriage door stepped lightly out into the rapidly gathering twilight. The line of six white horse's had stopped about 50 yards from a massive iron wrought gate and surrounding fence which was at least about thirty feet high, the black painted spikes glittering in the eerily colored light.

A tall and wiry figure stood about ten feet away from the horses, dressed entirely in black. The Headmaster smiled and approached the figure, who extended his hand in greeting. Headmaster Cross shook the cool hand with a wider smile

"It is nice to see you again Sanjuro-san."

"And you" the deep voice replied, the man pulled back the hood from his face and Headmaster bit back a gasp. No matter how many times he had meet Sanjuro, he could never get over how closely he resembled Kaname. Yet there was something so dark and sinister about his face…. His eyes a piercing gold, his hair was nearly floor length the color of a raven wing. Sanjuro's odd eyes narrowed as he raised his head and sniffed the air "You have brought a young lady with you… Your step daughter am I correct?"

The Headmaster nodded, gazing into the lifeless gold eyes of the vampire "She is here because…"

Sanjuro smiled "Because you didn't want to leave her alone with Maria Kurenai or should I say Shizuka Hio?"

The Headmaster smiled wanly "Yes, Yuki is… A very naïve and forgiving child she nearly fell pray to her once before."

Sanjuro's sickly sweet smile turned into a smirk "Her blood is very powerful, vampires are drawn to her for that reason. But then I suppose you already knew that from long ago."

Sanjuro looked up just as a drop of water trickled down his alabaster skin, he touched his face.

"How ungracious I have been leaving you here to stand out in the weather. You and your daughter will go on ahead in the carriage. I have business to take care of, good evening." And in a blink Sanjuro Kuran was gone, leaving Headmaster Cross to stare a bit dumbly in his wake…

000

The rain was pounding on the roof of the carriage moments after Headmaster Cross stepped back into the carriage and sat down. Yuki looked at him quietly, willing for her father to break the silence

"Who was that man?" she asked then

"It was one of the Kuran's, Sanjuro is his name. He is related very distantly to Kaname Kuran… He has always been the host of this Palace, the Gatekeeper." Yuki studied her father his eyes were far away, glazed over in thought.

The look on her Father's face disturbed her and feeling the lurch of the carriage forward, lost her thoughts in the scenery outside.

000

The massive gates had pulled back to permit their passage into the darkening grounds of the Kuran Palace. Ancient willows lined both sides of the dirt road. Their long branches swaying in the soft wind in the wake of the carriage, Yuki felt something like fear begin to form in her stomach. She hadn't expected Kaname's home to be like this…

Actually she really didn't know what to expect, everything about this trip was unexpected, including their use of transportation. This carriage had showed up one morning out on the drive near the Headmaster's private suites. A tight lipped and pale footman waiting for them in the Headmasters office, with the letter she had surreptitiously stuffed into her pocket.

Her stepfather hadn't released it had gone missing…yet.

"Yuki we are almost there"

"We are?" she had peaking back outside to the eerie and secluded gardens that were almost dark now as the daylight finally surrendered to the darkness.

"Yes it is nearly a mile into the property before we reach the Kuran Palace."

Yuki had suspected that her father had been here before but did not press the subject, she was tired, dirty and in need of a good meal. Right now a warm shower and a soft bed was all that she was worried about.

"Father, what about Cross Academy?"

"It is Christmas break, I made sure all the students went home and Zero went to go stay with his Master. As for the Vampires, I have made arrangements, Kaname had to stay there unfortunately or he would have made the journey with us."

That was the other thing she was bothered about, she longed to see Kaname the week's ride to his home was one of the most trying she had ever experienced. She was nervous, her Father was keeping her totally in the dark about their whole purpose for being here…

What was going on?

Suppressing a sudden shiver, she eyes slid away from her father and she lost herself in thought before the carriage slowly rolled to a stop.

"We're here" the Headmaster breathed and the footman had noiselessly opened the door for them. A brilliantly lit pavilion greeted Yuki's tired eyes, a massive set of highly polished stairs at the end. In the center was a rectangular pond filled with the strangest waterliles she had ever seen. In the light she watched the blood colored petals open, to the night. Koi sparkled between the leaves, as she drew closer and leaned over to get a better look. The pond was nearly the length of the pavilion itself and smelled heavenly. But there was something about the eerie water plants that disturbed her.

"Yuki come here" she turned to see her Father still near the carriage, a few women dressed in crimson were taking their bags towards the marble stairs, they passed her without a word. But one person remained behind even as the carriage pulled away into the darkness of the lane.

Carefully she walked over and the Headmaster smiled warmly

"This is Sanjuro Kuran, Yuki."

Yuki looked up to the tall man and gasped. He looked so much like Kaname it brought a flush to her cheeks; his lips were that same rosy color. Skin a flawless alabaster and eyes covered by the thickest of lashes. He was perfect except for his eyes; they were golden like a hawk or eagle. And his smile, an unconscious shiver thrilled through her, he gazed at her like a predator looks at prey.

"It is nice to meet you Yuki-san" he took her hand and kissed it, his voice was like Kaname's except deeper, and far more charming. Almost wicked, evil… No she didn't like this man at all… She was actually afraid of him, pleadingly she looked at her Father. He surveyed the exchange with a furrowed brow and something like panic filling his eyes.

"My Aunt and Uncle have not yet returned from… their supper. It would be better if you were to see them tomorrow, when the moon is full." Sanjuro began mercifully letting go of Yuki's little hand and turning to her Father.

The Headmaster nodded "Yes, I think it would be better if we had some rest before, things began."

"Then follow me"

0000


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed and finally this chapter picks up! As usual all comments, reviews, suggests etc are welcomed. Hope I caught all the mistakes, read this over twice...

0000

Yuki and Headmaster Cross walked silently up the marble stairs and through a large Gothic archway, the dark form of Sanjuro in the lead. Yuki then realized how massive this Palace was. A magnificent walkway of fluted columns lined both sides of them, far ahead a glided portcullis winked at them from the amber light of the oil lamps. An arbor had been built above the columned walkway, shedding yellow petals onto their heads.

Yuki smiled a little as the wind blew the soft scent of something like honeysuckle through her hair.

"Do you like what you see Yuki-san?" Sanjuro began solicitously, casting the barest hint of a golden eye at her.

"Yes, it is very beautiful Kaname-sama never spoke of where he lived or where he came from. Even after he had been attending Cross Academy for many years."

Sanjuro said nothing instead he answered as if she had not spoken "I always thought that you would like this place. He told me that you would, for my cousin has wrote me frequently about you."

Yuki turned, trying to suppress the shiver that ran through her and looked for her Father who was nowhere to be seen. Stopping she turned back and saw Headmaster Cross some distance away. He was cradling a strange blossom in his hands; it came from the ancient vine that grew around one of the pillars.

He had a very sad smile on his face…

"Come Cross-san you know I won't let you linger over those blossoms, no matter how they remind you of the past."

The Headmaster looked up and met the eyes of the vampire with a melancholy smile "Of course I remember."

Headmaster Cross joined Sanjuro a moment later and they began to talk in hushed tones, in something that sounded like English. Yuki was even more bemused then when this whole adventure began….

They were coming closer to the portcullis now and Yuki could see that it was made entirely of gold it stood over 20 feet high, how… Her jaw dropped open as it slowly, silently rose and permitted the three of them into the Kuran Palace.

000

It was around eleven by the time Yuki slipped from her long bath and into her massive room, featuring a stained glass dome as her source of moonlight. Sconces alight with expensive candles that never seemed to melt lit the room with a peaceful glow. Everything about this chamber was ancient it actually reminded her a little of the rooms of Versailles, the ones she had seen in her textbook.

Kaname's home was beautiful, the paintings on her walls were awe inspiring the murals on her ceiling… All this luxury was a little overwhelming, she took a deep breath and feeling a little light headed unbuttoned the neck of her pajama top… Before putting a foot on the cool marble of the dais and slipping into her canopied bed.

The moment her head touched the pillow she was already asleep….

000

Sanjuro Kuran wiped the trickle of blood that had escaped his mouth and run down his chin with a single long fingertip before licking it clean. Setting the goblet back onto the tray, he waited for the servant to leave before calling out

"You can't hide from me Kaname"

From behind the pillar of the colossal fireplace stepped Kaname Kuran, the light from the fire playing eerie shadows across his serene features.

"You found me so easily Sanjuro, I was wondering how long it would take you this time."

Sanjuro laughed, "The last time we played such game you and I didn't even know how to drink from humans."

Kaname smiled "That's true, the days of innocence… I long for those days again."

"You do? I found them very boring, it was only till we were teenagers did I understand what being a pureblood meant." Sanjuro let a very wicked smile slip over his mouth.

Kaname winced as he made his way over to the grand table, laid out with fruits and sweets of all kinds. He looked longingly at them for a moment

"Hungry aren't you?" Sanjuro picked up a ripe peach one of the crystal bowls and bit into it.

"As always delicious, the Kuran orchard yields the most bountiful of crops. And in hard times sustain us when there is no fresh blood around." Sanjuro threw his cousin the peach, who caught it with a lighting moment and devoured some of the flesh in seconds.

"How long has it been since you drank from a human being?" Sanjuro asked mockingly watching his relative daintily but vigorously devour the soft flesh of the peach.

Kaname ate all of it till he was only left with the seed, which he promptly threw into the fire. Sanjuro handed him a handkerchief and waited for Kaname to compose himself

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly six years." Kaname replied, his eyes falling on another bowl of nectarines nearest to the edge of the table. Kaname took a step forward and his cousin blocked his way.

"She is very beautiful Kaname, why did you let her come here? There are so many secrets here that she could discover, so many traps she could slip into. You know there are more powers at work here then just yours and mine."

"Let me pass Sanjuro, or I will hurt you." Kaname threatened very softly

"Drink from her and your parents will see you again, I know that they have sealed you off from most of the palace. Actually the only place you may roam freely is the guest wing."

A smug grin slipped over Sanjuro's features, as the sudden desire to feed flared in Kaname's red tinged eyes. Knowing there was fresh blood in the halls of his Ancestors… It must have driven him mad… Sanjuro felt none of that pull since his blood was sufficiently diluted enough.

He was also very happy to see his cousin suffering…

"Go to her Kaname, I know how you worship her." He pushed his cousin in the direction of the guest wing. Mechanically Kaname left, closing the door silently behind him.

Lets see how that little girl will act in the face of a true pureblood vampire.

000

Kaname stole into Yuki's room, finding her only by her soft scent. Her father the Headmaster shared a room very close to her own. He had to be careful; Yuki would have to be silent…

As if sensing that he was there Yuki stirred in her sleep. He parted the satin cream-colored curtains and stared down at her petite body breathing deeply.

"Yuki" he whispered, she did not stir

"My dear girl." Kaname waited as Yuki slowly rolled over onto her back and opened her topaz colored eyes.

"Kaname-sama?" came the groggy query; Kaname mustered his best smile the sound of her rapidly beating heart filling his ears. Here in this Palace, there was no mercy for those who were not vampire. Here humans were objectified, brought here to merely satisfy those who were so far above them.

It took Kaname many years of human exposure to rid himself of that vile sentiment… Momentarily his hunger and lust for blood overwhelmed him, his vision swam he quickly put a hand to his head as if somehow it would steady the rapidly swaying room.

After a moment the dizziness passed and when he opened his eyes he found Yuki sitting up fully awake concern filling up her beautiful face.

"I'm fine Yuki… I came to see you, for I have just arrived here after taking care of the delicate business that was left back at the Academy."

There was a pause as he steadied himself "Is Zero okay?" she asked yawning.

"Yes, I demanded Shizuka to give her blood to him. She could not refuse me because my clan is higher then hers. Your friend is safe once again, order has been restored."

Yuki smiled "Thank you Kaname-sama!" she wrapped her arms around his waist in a very childlike manner. Kaname smiled remembering how as a child she had clung to him. She had loved him dearly but now…

Things were beginning to change because she was no longer a little girl…

Kaname placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her tresses lightly, running the silky strands through his delicate fingers.

"Yuki my parents will not see me, they are vexed for me bringing you here." She looked up at him eyes wide.

"Why?"

"My parents don't favor humans as I do. Not many purebloods do."

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama," she muttered

"Yuki…" he began after a long moment of silence

"What?" she looked back up into his liquid brown eyes

"You must spill your blood to be granted permission to stay here. Your blood must also be spilt… So that I may be granted access to the rest of the Palace."

She stared at Kaname with disbelief "How come my Father didn't say anything about this?"

"Because he was going to be the one to do it himself. But Sanjuro-san has informed me that you must the one to do it… It is my parent's will; they control this Palace…" he lowered his eyes as if in shame.

"Forgive me you know I wouldn't want to see your flesh marred by anyone." His fingers brushed over the marks that Zero had left on her neck. One that was still raw, Yuki winced as his fingers touched it.

Yuki felt a sudden unease, an old fear filling her like the day in the snow…

"Yuki?"

She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist "Please Kaname…" she muttered, feeling the tears suddenly pricking under her tightly closed lids.

They remained like that for a long time before Yuki roused herself whispering,

"Do what you must"

Kaname took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he softly kissed it before he found a delicate vein of her wrist and bit into it. Yuki gasped at the sudden pain and watched as a single ruby colored line dribble down her arm. Then the tiniest sensation of a tongue greedily licking the blood that was flowing faster and faster as Yuki grew more excited. Actually it was not excitement it was delirium.

Kaname's bite was no longer painful it was pleasurable; there was no numbing sensation but a sudden sensitivity to everything as the hairs on her arms stood on end. She could feel Kaname's hot breath whispering over the flesh of her wrist. His tongue lapping all of the blood that flowed, that then turned to kisses before he released her breathing as if he had run a marathon.

Yuki sat back staring at him like a deer in headlights, her lips moved but no sound came. Kaname did not smile he only gazed down at her with a sudden fire in his eyes, his lids were heavy they drooped as if he were to sleep any moment.

Blood stained his fingers, he itched to lick them clean but he knew that it would only disturb her more.

Being bitten by a pureblood was a total different experience then being bitten by someone like Zero Kiryuu. Kaname could see it in her flushed cheeks and quickened breath, she had enjoyed that and it was scaring her…

His hunger was not sated and it rose in him again, as well as something else….

"I'm sorry" he muttered and left the room Yuki didn't even see him go, for her eyes closed and she drifted off into strange, dewy dreams.

000


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Guess I fell into the void again, but I had to finish my children's book illustration before Thursday's deadline. Hope everyone likes, its short but I hope to post on the weekend. I hope. Thanks for all the reviews!

000

Morning in the Kuran Palace seemed to be almost seamless with that of the previous night. Yuki felt herself drifting in and out of sleep as the sun was supposedly rising in the East.

"Yuki-san" the dulcet and deep baritone of a voice rumbled over her skin like a song. She turned over seeking a softer place in her heavenly bed.

There was no sound as someone strode across her massive room and up the small dais to her bed.

"You cannot linger in bed Yuki-san, no matter how…" he trailed off his golden eyes piercing even through the translucent satin curtains of her canopied bed. He smelt her blood it was like a perfume piercing his deadened senses.

Her blood smelt like innocence, like cloying lilies in his nostrils.

The mortal girl took time to roll over and sit up gazing bewilderedly at the dark figure that stood outside the barrier of her curtains. Reaching over Yuki pulled them back revealing the imposing and confident form of Sanjuro Kuran, dressed in a crimson suit so dark it was nearly black.

"Morning Sanjuro-san" she choked shrinking back under her covers and taking pains to hide her raw wrist.

"Don't even try it I already smelt your blood when it was freshly spilt…"

He watched as her face turned a flaming red "Kaname-sama said it was necessary."

"It was, if you think he was lying you are wrong" Sanjuro replied with a snap as he held out his hand to her. She took it after a long moment of gazing at him in the face and with an easy motion he pulled her out of the bed, waiting for her feet to touch the floor before he let go.

"You are very weak aren't you?" he asked again helping her down the stairs and across the room.

"Yes" Yuki's lips trembled with fatigue her legs were knocking together from weakness. How much blood did Kaname drink?

"A pint maybe, he was very hungry." Sanjuro replied as if reading her mind. Yuki looked up with a gasp her eyes wide as saucers.

He looked down at her and smiled "You are nothing in this castle Yuki-san, we the vampires have the real power here."

Sanjuro lightly pushed her into the open bathroom door and shut the door saying quite pleasantly "Meet us in the dinning room in thirty minutes"

And with that he left the room.

000

But Sanjuro wasn't finished he strode down the hall to the very end where Headmaster Cross slept and knocking he waited. There was no answer, with a flick of his wrist the door opened.

"Cross-san?" Sanjuro called striding into the room, it was dark the sunlight peaking through the creases in the tightly shut curtains. His Aunt and Uncle had given Cross-san one of the grandest rooms in this part of the palace. One fit for a King, with a large and imposing dais of twenty steps and a monster canopied bed. The black satin curtains of the bed were securely drawn and in the total silence of the room Sanjuro heard the mortal man's deep breathing.

With a few steps he ascended the dais and hastily pulled back the curtains "Come Cross-san you know that my Aunt and Uncle do not like to be kept waiting."

Sanjuro paused seeing in the man's deep sleep tears drifted down his face, bending down he whispered

"Cross-san she has been dead for many years now there is no need for such sorrow."

Lashes fluttered and opened revealing blue eyes "Sanjuro-san, is it morning already?"

"Indeed it is my old friend" Sanjuro replied straightening, with a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

The Headmaster sat up wiping the tears that were drying on his cheeks "I'm sorry usually I'm up by now. It is just…."

"I know this place brings back memories you haven't been here in what, ten years?"

Headmaster Cross nodded and stretched "In about twenty minutes go knock on your daughters room she will need you help finding the dinning room… We don't want her falling prey to anything in the Palace do we?"

The Headmaster shook his head and with a wave Sanjuro was gone from the room.

0000

Headmaster Cross stepped out of his room, dressed in an impeccable slate gray suit and carefully undid the scarf around his neck, there was no need for it here... Composing himself he calmly walked towards his daughters bedroom.

Just down the hall Yuki stumbled out of her bedchamber her legs like jelly, he raised a brow wondering at the dreamy and wandering look in her eyes….

"Yuki-chan?" he teased Yuki spun around a burning red blush spreading across her cheeks, she quickly looked down to her polished mary janes that she had found with the dress she was wearing now.

"Yuki?" her father stopped in front of her and she didn't look up. She could feel the Headmaster's burning gaze on the top of her head.

"Good morning Father" she bowed in respect and he took her hand turning it over revealing the bit mark on her wrist.

"Kaname-sama took blood from you didn't he?"

"Yes" Headmaster Cross let his daughter's hand slip from his elegant fingers. His insides suddenly twisted, this was like a memory from long ago, a part of his past that he thought he had buried when he had left here over fifteen years ago.

"Did Sanjuro-san command it?"

"Yes"

Headmaster Cross stared at his daughter's still figure for a long time, before Yuki had the courage to look up.

"Are you vexed?" she asked her voice trembling

"No, it is just" his frown quickly melted into a warm smile

"It made be remember something from long ago that's all. Now come Yuki-chan, we have to go down for breakfast."

Headmaster Cross took her hand and together they descended the Baroque staircase and slipped into the darkness of the house.

00000

While they walked Yuki realized how encompassing the whole Palace was, every hall they passed through had cathedral like ceilings with morbid tapestries and paintings that even in the well lit hallways were darkened and aged the figures not visible. Beautiful vases overflowed with branches of flowering tress and the scent of peonies was a heavy perfume in the air. She felt like she was drowning here…

"Father" she squeezed her father's hand as a suddenly dizzy spell swept over her. The Headmaster caught her before she fell and laid her gently on the nearby settee set into an alcove with a single lit candle.

A figure appeared near him and the Headmaster turned to see that Sanjuro Kuran stood just outside the light of the candle his face shadowed. No light seemed to touch him in the hallways filled with brightly burning candles.

"She is ill no? My foolish cousin drank to much blood from the poor girl…" Sanjuro swept the Headmaster aside and kneeled down near the settee watching the way Yuki's skin was paling, her breath shallow in her frail chest. He took her hand and turned it over, the bandage that she had clumsily wrapped and fallen loose revealing the fresh bite wound. Blood oozed temptingly from its depths and Sanjuro felt his lips moisten.

"Cross-san are you angry with me?" he looked up his grip tightening on Yuki's petite

hand. Blood silently dripped down her wrist

"No, but I would like to speak to your Aunt and Uncle after we have breakfast…" Sanjuro smiled

"Of course, I thank you for understanding I being of such diluted blood have no power here in the Kuran Palace. It is only those who have the purest blood in the family can make any decisions."

Sanjuro turned and greedily licked the blood that ran down Yuki's wrist, The Headmaster swallowed half repulsed. But he couldn't do anything, he couldn't defy any vampire here in the Palace to do so would be death…

Gently Sanjuro picked up Yuki's limp body and together they went together to the breakfast solarium.

The Headmaster knew that deep inside he had bitten off more then he could chew...

0000


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, yes I finally got off my carcass and wrote this chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

0000

The solarium was just as he remembered nothing had changed… The Headmaster wondered if that was why no one aged maybe it was just the power of the Kuran's the power of the undead…

He watched dispassionately as Sanjuro laid Yuki's unconscious body on a small settee near the pond filled with papyrus plants and then turned to the sumptuous table laid out before them. Two people waited politely, patiently for him to sit. He shook hands and sat

"It is nice to see you again Cross-san" Belladonna began her icy blue eyes cold even though a beautiful smile bloomed over her cherry colored lips. He always suspected that Belladonna Kuran had been foreign… That would account for her strangely accented Japanese that had not improved over fifteen years. Her skin was like the palest translucent porcelain while her husband though pale was of a more Asian skin tone. Tsukasa Kuran was a stiff elegant man with honey brown eyes and an impassible face… He betrayed no emotion that is what unnerved the Headmaster now even though he was clearly no longer a silly teenager…

Both husband and wife were dressed in high Victorian fashion that they had favored for so long now… Like two unmovable marble statues, dead, lifeless…

The Headmaster managed a smile "It is nice to be back Belladonna-san" he bowed slightly as a maid came in quietly with two pitchers one filled with a very milky coffee and the other with a deep red liquid…

He had forgotten about this…

"Thank you Sakura" Tsukasa muttered as the petite maid laid out the two pitchers in the center of the table and began to serve the food…

The Headmaster had forgotten the smell of warm blood… It rose to his nostrils like a bile it made him want to gag, that sweet coppery smell…

He was only distantly aware of Sanjuro taking the seat next to him,

"Are you ill?" Belladonna asked as she cut a delicate piece of her crepe and brought it to her mouth…

"N-o I just want to know why you called me here? I thought I was never to return here after what happened fifteen years ago." The Headmaster felt a flush of shame spreading over his cheeks.

Tsukasa smiled wryly "Well we had every intention of never letting you set back in this Palace until we heard of your ward… No your stepdaughter, the girl that our son Kaname saved from that level E vampire…" He paused to take a long sip of the fresh blood that filled his crystal goblet. The Headmaster suppressed a shudder

Belladonna cast her eyes over to the settee surrounded by her prized orchids and smiled

"She is really very pretty which is why we let her come. She is amusing you isn't she Sanjuro?"

"Yes ma'am she has proven to be everything and more that Kaname has told me about." Belladonna giggled at the look in her nephew's eyes.

"Don't fall in love with her Sanjuro you are so fickle after all. I don't want you to kill her once she becomes boring." Belladonna sniffed elegantly buttering a hot roll.

Tsukasa hid a smile as he took a bite of breakfast; the Headmaster felt his hands beginning to shake… Nothing was different, if possible it was worst.

"I'm sorry Cross-san I was distracted by my wife. But you are here because of her" he motioned to Yuki's unconscious form

"She will have to help us in payment for sparing your life all those years ago. Those years were short compared what we will take from you. I told you that then and now your duty, your bond that you forged with us all these years will have to be fulfilled… Why do you think your sickness is getting worse walking around the school with that silly scarf around your neck?"

The Headmaster felt the hairs on his neck rise, the familiar feeling of power trickled like an oily stain through his body.

"We didn't kill you because of the Higuri Clan the only clan that has almost equal power to our own and their dream seer. She told us you would become a great man in the near future, you would try to unite human and vampires together… So we just cursed you…" Belladonna added with a giggle.

"And sent our beloved son to watch over you." Tsukasa added with a wicked smile. The Headmaster felt himself growing cold with fear Belladonna wrinkled her nose

"Come now Cross-san there is no need for that" Belladonna said softly waving her hand in his direction. They could smell his fear and yet… The Headmaster felt his world suddenly take a spin…

A strong hand gripped his shoulder "Be calm I'm surprised as it is. My Aunt and Uncle would have surely killed you if not for Aine-sama… Still they wouldn't have killed you over something so little as falling…"

He trailed off and grinned "Welcome cousin I was wondering when you would grace the table with your presence."

Kaname was dressed in something lacy and Victorian that was similar to his parents dress, he bowed

"Honorable Parents you summoned me?"

"Go wake the girl up it is your fault for drinking a pint more then you should. Now it will take another month for her to replenish that blood… What will be do with her until then?!" Tsukasa began coolly his honey brown eyes clashing with his son's.

The Headmaster swore he saw Kaname hide a smirk "She could help me and Sanjuro there is so many things that have to be done here, so much cleaning of the older parts of the Palace that reappeared once I came. It would build her strength for what she has to do.."

Tsukasa seemed to be thinking and the Headmaster waited "Do you think that is suitable Cross-san? She is your daughter after all." Tsukasa asked mockingly,

The Headmaster suppressed his already shaking hands from rage and answered calmly " I think so as long as none of her blood is spilt until you need her and she is not hurt by anyone and anything that may still be in the Palace."

"What about you aren't you also afraid of the Palace being mortal as well?" Belladonna rounded on him with a shrewd gleam in her eyes. She liked games and the Headmaster knew that he had fallen very easily into one.

"I hope that you would afford me the same courtesy as you grant my daughter. Because if I die the pact is no longer affective…" he replied with rising confidence.

Tsukasa laughed "Actually if you die, she dies as well… Someone has to pay for us sparing your mortal life."

All his hopes quickly died once more and he stared at the two Clan heads with something like a plea in his eyes

"Very well we don't want her premature death, she is very important." Tsukasa said and waved his hand

"Take this" a roughly cut red stone tied to a long golden chain spilled from his hand, he handed it to the Headmaster who took it and held it tightly.

"You can go wake her Kaname" Belladonna cooed gently as if trying to suddenly defuse the tense situation that she had helped create. Everyone watched as Kaname walked over to Yuki's pale form and bent over her… His lips brushed hers ever so slightly, and as he straightened her eyes opened.

"K-kaname-sama?" she muttered

"Good morning my dear Yuki" Kaname smiled serenely. He helped her standing and she bowed to the people at the table.

"It is nice to meet you" she began awkwardly looking to Kaname for enlightenment.

"These are my parents Tsukasa and Belladonna Kuran, they are happy to see you are better now."

"Yes were are my dear come and sit with us" Belladonna began with another icy smile and patted the chair that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Taking a seat Yuki looked up to see that Kaname still stood near the settee watching the way he gazed at the people at the table, sorrow filled his face his brow wrinkled in something that might have been pain.

"Kaname-sama?"

He looked up his warm brown eyes focusing on her "I'm not hungry Yuki, but I will see you after breakfast…"

In a moment he was gone, Yuki watched him go with shock

"My dear this is for you.." she looked down to see that Belladonna had placed a blue stone in her hands, it was actually a brooch the ugly stone surrounded with pretty gold and black ribbon.

"What's this?" she turned and stared into the crystalline blue eyes of Kaname's mother and realized why he turned out so handsome.

"It is to protect you this Palace is very old, older then Tsukasa and I you must wear it at all times except in your room. Is that clear?" her honeyed voice hid a firm, cool tone that Yuki found herself obeying right away.

She quickly pinned the ugly brooch to her expensive dress and then focused on the food in front of her.

Up until now she hadn't realized how hungry she was… And tucked into her breakfast with zeal...

The Headmaster prayed that nothing terrible would happen... to either of them... They were caught in a web where death was the only release...

000


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow talk about rising from the grave! I return now that school is good and dead till september. Thank you all for reviewing this and my other story 'of Blood and Chocolate'!

000

After breakfast Yuki left the solarium with a little more grasp of her surroundings, closing the door she looked down the long ornate hallway for any sign of the President of the Night Class.

"Yuki how was breakfast?" he asked suavely coming out of one of the many shadows with a rose in his hand. He slowly walked up to her and tucked the dewy rose behind her ear. Yuki felt herself coloring knowing what had happened last night and what could have happened.

"Delicious" she replied with a warm smile

"I would like you to take a walk with me" he asked offering her his arm. Flustered she didn't know what to do other then to lightly take it and together they walked down the hallway and into an expansive rose garden. Large red blossoms hung heavily from the thick old branches that clung to the brick façade of the side of the anicent palace strange songbirds sang in the evergreens that bordered the massive garden. The soft wind brought with it the intoxicating smell of at least twenty kinds of roses, Kaname took the most meandering path and for a time they were silent. Yuki staring at her polished shoes and observing the beautiful mosaic tile they walked upon.

"Yuki you have no memory of this place?" he asked quietly…

Her head snapped up "W-what?"

Kaname's eyes closed that familiar pained expression returned to his face "I'm sorry its just I was thinking that bringing you here was something right. That you would remember…"

She winced as a sudden headache flared between her eyes, she stopped and felt her arm slipping away from the warmth of Kaname's the pain was so blinding that she could barely breathe. She felt her knees touch the mosaic tile with relief, least if she fainted she wouldn't fall far..

"I knew it" he breathed something like conviction in his voice.

"Oh my dearest Yuki, please remember I beg of you." He said kneeling down, his face was so close to hers.

"W-what are you talking about?" she opened one eye, hot sweat speckling her brow, the pain was so intense…

"Please" he whined pressing his lips to hers with a passion that took what little of her breath was left.

"Kaname…" she whimpered as hot tears dripped onto her cheeks, they weren't hers but his.

"Yuki, I don't want to do what I know I must. I want you to remember on your own… I don't want to bring such pain into your life once again. Please…" he kissed her again this time it was longer, deeper. In her haze of passion Yuki felt her headache pass leaving her content and limp in his arms the smell of rose perfume all around.

Until this moment was broken by the loud clearing of someone's throat, Yuki Cross jumped out of Kaname's arms like he was on fire and turned around to see Sanjuro standing not to far from them grinning. His golden eyes were sparkling with laughter

"My, my, cousin cozying up to the guests already, so unlike you" he teased bending to inhale the scent of a partially large rose. Kaname coughed and stood helping Yuki to her feet.

"Uncle called for you in the solarium he is going to give you the list of today's chores we can do together with Yuki-san here" he began his eyes sliding over to Yuki's violently red face. His wicked grin only grew wider when she couldn't even meet his eyes.

Kaname hesitated "Oh cousin don't be like that I won't steal away your bride." Sanjuro began; Kaname flushed and opened his mouth to speak

Sanjuro just held up his hand

"Don't keep Uncle waiting you are already on his bad side for not staying for breakfast." He added, that shut Kaname enough that he bowed towards Yuki before leaving and when his footsteps had faded Sanjuro turned his full attention to the girl before him.

"It's wrong what you are doing to him, you know that?" he stated folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't understand"

He snorted "Of course not but I suppose in a few months everything will be different. Wait and see…"

Yuki soundlessly listened, she felt as if she were standing in the middle of a great circus one she had no idea what it was about.

"Why are we here, no why I am I here Sanjuro-san?" she asked as he held out his arm. She took it, strangely no longer afraid of him.

"Come take a walk with me and I will tell you" he said sounding so much like Kaname that it made her shiver…

0000

"Father?" the solarium was empty, there was no evidence of the sumptuous breakfast that had been elegantly laid out only twenty minutes before…

Stepping farther into the solarium, he closed the glass door "Father?" he called again his voice echoing

"Shut up" Tsukasa Kuran snapped, appearing with the barest hint of wind in front of his son.

Kaname swallowed as he was handed a rolled scroll of chores. "These are for you, Sanjuro-kun and Yuki-san…" Tsukasa paused his eyes boring into his son's face.

"What do you think you are doing provoking her? That was not part of the contract you made with us so long ago!" He cried, Kaname winced

"Father I love her! I have always loved her even then, but differently. Now…" Kaname lowered his eyes, feeling a hot flush gather on his cheeks.

"Yes, yes I know the whole Senate knows how your passion burns brightly for her. This can undermine your rule, you know Shiki's father longs to crush what is left of this family."

Kaname felt the beginnings of a long buried rage flare in him "Things would have gone differently if you had not sent for her here. Things would have been… So much worse."

Tsukasa eyed his son shrewdly "It will still be as bad once she finds out the real reason she had come to the Kuran Palace. The first being that she rightly belongs here… But enough of that…"

The two of them elapsed into silence "Did you already warn Sanjuro about telling her anything?" Kaname asked

"Of course I did, I cursed him with a binding spell to make sure he wouldn't say anything. He is after all the person to whom this family owes a great debt, the wrong that you did him that night ten years ago…"

Kaname put his hands over his ears "Enough father I don't want to hear anymore."

Tsukasa snorted, "Of course not, no one wants to remember the reasons why you saved Yuki-san all those years ago. None of them were pure and chaste as you make them out to be."

Kaname opened his mouth to defend himself and decided against it "I won't argue with you anymore father… I just want this time with her… That is all I ask, I am hoping she will remember…"

Kaname turned to go when he felt a large hand press on his shoulder and two words "Good luck."

"Thank you" he muttered and was gone as quickly as he had come...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yeah another chapter... a little later then I had intended but oh well! thanks for the reviews everyone!

0000

Sanjuro walked softly through the grass Yuki was having a hard time keeping up her mary janes were getting stuck in the mud. Sanjuro felt a particularly wicked smile slip over his mouth as they approached the glass greenhouse that sat in the middle of the ancient rose garden. Here inside they could be alone, here they could talk and finally after ten years of not seeing this girl he could finally begin too…

"Ah, my dear nephew" Sanjuro gazed through his long lashes at his resplendently beautiful aunt Belladonna who came walking up to him her free hand reaching out to touch his flawless face.

"Why are you brooding? Yuki needs your assistance, go help her."

Her ice colored eyes bored into his, she was telling him to be silent on the subject he wanted to so desperately speak about.

"You know that my heart remains unchained Aunt" he began ignoring her pointed stare and slight gasp.

"I am aware yes, but that doesn't mean you spoil they whole escapade we have built around her."

Belladonna's icy exterior melted into a barely passable smile as Yuki finally caught up with Sanjuro.

"Did you enjoy our company Yuki?" Belladonna asked Yuki

"Yes ma'am I did, Kaname told me many good things about you and Mr. Kuran." She smiled, something was wrong she could feel it. The energy between Belladonna and Sanjuro was stifling…

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" she asked solicitously

Belladonna coolly turned to her "No dear, but take this" she handed Yuki a basket of roses their stems wrapped in a wet cloth.

"You can bring them into the house when Sanjuro finishes his little tour of the garden." She curtseyed

"Good day to the both of you" and with that the elegant form of Belladonna Kuran left the two of them in the middle of the path. Yuki looked down into the basket and saw something glinting within.

"Ah" Sanjuro reached in before her and removed it, he yelped as his fingers closed over a thorn and brought up the heavy gold chain from which dangled a large stone framed in gold. Yuki watched the blood slowly trickled down his wrist and felt her mouth watering.

She dropped the basket pressing her hands to her mouth, eye wide. She watched as Sanjuro carefully licked the blood from the wound watching her with his sharp golden eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" his eyes mocked her. She stood frozen speechless…

"Your body is remembering now isn't it?" Sanjuro smile was wide as he pried her hands away from her mouth and slipped the long chain around her neck.

"Welcome Yuki Cross to the Kuran Palace"

00000

Now numb Yuki allowed Sanjuro to lead her back through one of the many entrances of the Palace, there sitting comfortably in one of the hidden alcoves was Kaname, in his lap sat a scroll. His eyes widened in shock as he took in Yuki's vacuous eyes and slight frown.

"What did you say to her?!" he snarled turning to Sanjuro who just shrugged

"Nothing, Aunt gave her something to give to you" Sanjuro replied calmly, dumbly Yuki held up the basket of roses to Kaname who stood and took them.

"My dear one what happened to you?" he asked soothingly his voice like liquid gold. She blinked a few times in confusion and looked up at his serene face which was only slightly marred in concern.

"I felt desire for blood" she whispered so softly that Kaname had to bend to catch the rest of her words. His eyes briefly widened and then a secretive half smile tugged at his finely shaped lips.

"Do not worry it is the power of the Palace, it tempts even humans to drink…." He drew closer whispering the rest into her ear.

"especially virginal young women like yourself"

That snapped Yuki out of her stupor; she turned red and began to sputter slowly backing away from Kaname till she hit the wall.

"S-sanjuro?" she whined turning to him for help.

"He's right, but there was no need for him to whisper. I have excellent hearing, especially when it's about something so naughty."

Yuki thought she was going to die. Swirly eyed now, she looked down at her shoes. She would not look Kaname in the eye.

Sanjuro just laughed "Don't be embarrassed Yuki-san , haven't you realized when my cousin is teasing you?"

"Actually he's never done so before, so this is new" she replied lamely at a total loss.

Kaname chuckled; the sound sent a shiver up her spine… Why were they acting so nonchalant about this? Was Kaname really telling her the truth, that the Palace could even influence humans to vampirism?

"Come now don't be so coy Yuki-san, look at my cousin there isn't a devious bone in his whole body…"

Sanjuro said, coming over and touching her on the shoulder. Yuki finally looked up to the eternally handsome Kaname Kuran who was as serene and peaceful as ever, a ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips…

She smiled warmly "I'm sorry Kaname, I feel a little overwhelmed with everything."

"It is quite alright Yuki, now you are going to pick out the first chore we are going to start."

Kaname rolled the scroll out with a flourish and Yuki began to read…

"How about airing out the Midnight Suite?" she asked pointing to the script halfway down the scroll. Sanjuro and Kaname exchanged glances,

"Are you sure about that Yuki?" Sanjuro asked

"Well yes, what's wrong with the Midnight Suite?"

Kaname coughed, looking uncomfortable "Do I have to tell her?" he cried turning to Sanjuro.

"Yes of course you are the blood heir to this castle."

Kaname cleared this throat looking uncomfortable, he even looked like he was blushing. Yuki stared at him with mixed horror and awe

"What's so wrong with the place!" she exclaimed suddenly impatient.

"We have to cross over Temptation Lake to get to it" Kaname answered quickly.

"A _lake_?" she parroted, incredulous.

"Yes an indoor lake, it will only reveal the room if you pass the test" Sanjuro replied a wicked smile spreading over his handsome face.

"And you know the saying two's company three's a crowd, so off you two." Carefully he pushed Yuki and Kaname toward the direction of the older and more sinister part of the Palace.

Kaname looked like he was going to faint "I've already alerted your father that the two of you are going to go by yourselves."

"What?!" Kaname turned to his cousin who was retreating down the hall.

"You have your magic and I have mine, have fun!" he waved and Kaname watched his back speechless till Sanjuro disappeared into the darkness of the Palace.

Yuki stared stunned Kaname was almost human like here, in school he was so different aloof, confident but now he reminded her of a young man struggling just as she was.

"Kaname do you want to turn back?" she asked softly touching his arm. He looked down and smiled

"No, I'll show that good for nothing Sanjuro what you and I are made of. After all I am a pureblood and you are the better half of the disciplinary comittee."

He smiled widely showing his perfect pair of fangs, she shivered even after all these years... she was still...

"I guess we can do it" she replied with a smile, then together hand in hand they slipped deeper into the depths of the Kuran Palace.

She hoped everything would be fine.

000


	7. Chapter 7

0000

AN: another chapter. Finally the info everybody has been waiting for. enjoy!

0000

"Where are they now?" Belladonna asked as she gazed at her reflection in the floor length mirror, behind her near the marble fireplace was her husband who gazed pensively into the flames.

"They are near the Lake of Sorrows" Tsukasa whispered absentmindedly as he read the fire with his power.

"On that isn't good for our little boy"

A wicked smile touched Tsukasa's handsome lips, "Not for the little girl either, she cannot even begin to understand what she really is after all there are so few of them left anyway. Not that we count because well…" he trailed off…

"What do you think my love? Will we have to pry them away from one another or will it turn out to be the opposite by the time she leaves this place?"

"If she remembers she will hate Kaname more then any other living being in this world" Belladonna added with a smirk as she gracefully fixed her hair.

Tsukasa chuckled darkly "Well we shall see"

0000

"Kaname where are we going?" she asked as she gripped Kaname's warm hand harder.

This part of the Palace was darker; the hallways lit with the barest amber light, all around were morbid tapestries or sexual paintings. A cold, death like air filled her lungs every time she took a breath that was now coming faster and faster each passing moment.

The small hallway suddenly opened into a huge rotunda surrounded by monolith black granite pillars with hawk capitals crowning their polished glory, in the center was a large circular lake filled with crimson liquid and at the far end in the gloom that surround the space was a silver glided door glinting in the faint light from the candle lit sconces.

"Kaname?" Yuki turned now wanting more then ever for him to release her hand. Tugging at his hand Kaname looked down at her for the first time in nearly ten minutes. His eyes seemed to be more red tinged then usual, his kissable mouth seemed moist. The hairs on her neck stood up.

"Yuki I… Do not feel well here" he released her hand; she slowly backed up away from him.

He swayed "He is here"

"Nani?"

"The real reason why you are here. The reason why my father sent that letter to the Headmaster. The one you read in the carriage,"

Kaname's eyes grew heavy lidded and something dark like smoke surrounded him. Yuki felt her knees buckling and she found herself running into the shallows of the red pool and froze when the smoke parted from the form of the vampire that she so ardently loved.

A tall deathly thin stranger stood there he was dressed in an ancient Rococo outfit of the finest quality black fabric embroidered with silver thread, the cravat at his throat was all lace which matched the lace at his sleeves and collar. Draped around his board shoulders was a velvet cape that flowed around him before settling as if alive on the marble floor.

"_It is nice to see you again sister"_ he bowed deeply.

His face was Kaname's and yet not, the features were hollowed, sharper. And his eyes carried no red tinge only beautiful crystal blue color that mesmerized her. Yuki's shallow breath began to deepen, even as she felt her feet drawing closer to him. His skin though the same flawless alabaster carried an almost pink tinge, the tinge of humanity, of a doomed life.

Yuki felt something strange happening inside her, thoughts were filling up her frightened brain… Memories… Then she felt herself slipping, fading… and someone else took over…

"Brother I have longed to see your face again." Yuki reached up and slid her arms around his neck bringing her lips close to his.

"_You remember me now my dearest sister, my only love." _A smile stretched over his lips baring a pair of brilliant white teeth with the most delicate fangs.

She leaned her head on his chest hearing his heart beating wildly in his chest

"You know that Mother and Father are dead correct? Why is the Palace keeping them alive? Is it for my guardian, that man the Headmaster?"

"_Yes, you still have to awaken me for I sleep. This shell you remain with has only one more task to fulfill before he becomes dust. Then, I will be free to return to the form, which you love most. And you my dear will become what you were born… A pureblood… My sister." _

Yuki smiled "What of the Headmaster, what of the Council isn't there so much more to take care of?"

"_All in good time for now I suppose it is best for me not to tax this body anymore." _Smoke shrouded them both and when Yuki opened her eyes she was in the arms of Kaname who held her so tenderly. Quickly she stepped away

"I'm sorry Kaname"

Kaname shook his head blinking a few times "Do you know what just happened?"

Yuki shook her head, her insides were twisting with something, was it excitement or fear? What was going on?

"I don't know but I…" Kaname pressed a hand to his head; he squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain.

"Kaname?"

"I think we should turn back and I will report to my honorable parents that Sanjuro will have to finish cleaning the rooms in this part of the castle." He turned his back to the lake and began to walk back towards the narrow hallway.

"Are you coming Yuki?" he asked turning around and holding out his hand. Yuki nodded and moved forward securing her hand in his large warm one.

"Will you be okay Kaname?" she asked softly

"Of course… of course…"

So much for showing Sanjuro...


End file.
